


Holy Palmers' Kiss

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the angel who wants to save the humans, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Palmers' Kiss

When a demon intercepts her angelic escort to Heaven, Anna takes his hand without hesitation, because there'll be time for questions later, and she follows him deep into hiding, for anything is better than the fate awaiting her in Heaven.

"You're the angel who wants to save the humans, right?" he asks her when they're safe, and she just nods. "Well I'm Crowley, and I've grown fond of these little bastards too."

When they are standing guard silently in the dark, waiting for something to happen, for someone to find them, Anna's knuckles brush against Crowley's and she feels better. Because she's not alone in this, and if an angel and a demon want to save the world, then maybe, just maybe, humanity has a fighting chance after all.

"Did you hear that?" she asks, and the both turn to where footsteps are echoing in the dark. They fight together, they flee together, and they hide again.

When they unexpectedly stumble upon hellhounds in Nebraska, Anna grabs Crowley's hand and fly them both away from there. The angels can't find her, can't feel her, because she's learned how to shield from them using Crowley's power. And Crowley lets her tap into it, even if it makes him vulnerable, open to any attack, because he trusts Anna completely.

"You okay?" They ask at the same time once they're safe again. Anna's soft smile is met by Crowley's amused laugh.

When their lips meet for the first time, their fingers are tightly entwined. Crowley's hand is strong and warm in Anna's, his mouth is hungry and passionate. They make love in the middle of a desert, under a full moon and shining stars, and she never lets go, never lets go of his hand as her powers shake in her entire being when she comes.

They don't share any words afterwards. Neither of them knows what it is, this thing between them, or where it'll take them. The only thing they know is that right now, they need each other, and they don't want to let go.


End file.
